Dos de Cinco
by Norash
Summary: [Bridgette&Félix] Porque debía de afrontar la realidad. Ahora solamente estaban ellos dos.


**Disclaimer:** Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece, es propiedad de Thomas Astruc.

 **Palabras:** 1080.

 **Advertencia:** Puede contener miles de errores ortográficos, disculpen de antemano. Esto es basado en la versión PV, sé que los personajes de Quantic Kids no los llegaron a desarrollar muy a fondo (ni siquiera sus personalidades) pero así es como los imagino y en parte como creo que reaccionaría Bridgette si esto pasará.

 **Nota:** Algún día haré un Ladynoir, Adrinette, Marichat o Ladrien con los personajes originales y será bien cool *muere antes de llegar a hacerlo*

Espero les guste. Arrivederchi.

 **Dos de Cinco:**

El cielo nocturno era iluminado por los faroles que rodeaban las tranquilas calles de París en esa noche, en uno de los techos de los múltiples edificios de aquel lugar, se encontraba la joven heroína con estilo de Catarina, balanceando sus pies con un ligero movimiento, la brisa de aquella noche se encargaba de mover sus cabellos al son del viento y de secar cualquier rastro de lágrimas que salieran de sus orbes azules. Ojos azul cielo que habían perdido aquel brillo especial que los caracterizaban tanto, su mirada parecía estar pérdida en el infinito pero lo cierto era que su mente andaba pensando en ellos, no se había dado cuenta de la falta que ellos hacían en su vida, hasta ese momento, quizás porque se negaba a aceptar que ellos ya no estaban. Pero la realidad era eso. Ellos ya no están. Y los extraña demasiado.

Bridgette no estaba acostumbrada a aquel estado de ánimo por el cual estaba pasando, hasta ahora se daba cuenta, ¿es así como se siente la soledad? Era el único pensamiento que venía a ella, a invadirla, atacarla y recordarle que estaba sola, no del todo, pero era casi igual. Porque aunque Chat Noir siguiera siendo su compañero en batallas al salvar la vida de los parisinos, en su vida civil, su amado Félix Agreste no le daba ni la hora. Y eso era verdaderamente triste.

Ya no tenía a Claude para hacerla reír con sus malísimas interpretaciones de mimo cuando Félix rechazaba sus invitaciones.

Allegra ya no iba a verla a su apartamento para compartir con ella sus composiciones musicales, ni para tocar sus canciones favoritas con la melodía de su flauta.

Allan no volvió a pasar por ella para ir juntos a la escuela, al parque o al café gourmet donde se reunían todos juntos a pasar la tarde.

También extrañaba que Kid Mime le hiciera bromas con su poder mímico, encerrarla en jaulas y cajas invisibles siempre le parecía divertido.

Melodie, siendo la única que podía comprenderla en sus raros asuntos amorosos.

Y no podía faltar Mercury, que siempre era el último en llegar a las batallas.

El día en que Hawkmoth logró akumatizar a un pobre joven con sentimientos negativos tan fuertes y oscuros, fue cuando perdió a sus tres queridos amigos en combate, porque ellos no eran sólo parte de los Quantic Kids y nada más, ellos eran como su familia, a pesar de que Chat Noir haya sido su primer compañero, y que ambos fueron los primeros en defender a París de los ataques de Hawkmoth, nunca llegó a conocer su identidad de civil. En cambio que con sus otros compañeros sí, y por eso siempre iban juntos a cualquier lado.

Quizás fue eso lo que le hizo darse cuenta a Bridgette de que estaba sola.

─My lady.─ escuchó la voz de aquel gato coqueto, el único amigo que le quedaba.─ Que suerte he tenido de encontrarte esta noche.

─Una verdadera sorpresa, Chat.─ vociferó ella sin voltearse a verlo, continuando en su misma posición, pero dejando de lado sus pensamientos con respecto a sus amigos, esperando el siguiente movimiento de su compañero gatuno.

─He de decirte, que te ves más que perrrfecta desde este ángulo.─ siguió con sus coqueteos para ver si su querido bichito empezaba a ponerle algo de atención, pero Ladybug permaneció sentada, sin siquiera moverse por tener a su compañero detrás de ella, con sus cuerpos tan juntos y la boca del muchacho gatuno cerca de su cuello.

─Gracias.─ contesto seca. Chat Noir no pudo evitar sentir algo de preocupación por su lady, ¿qué podía estar invadiendo su mente para que lo ignorará más que de costumbre? Quizás debajo de esa máscara se hallaba una muchacha de esas que vivían enamorándose y desenamorándose de cualquiera, sufriendo por amor y desamor, por un segundo aquella idea le hizo dar ganas de vomitar y de arañarse la cara por pensar que Ladybug fuera de esas.

─ ¿Estás bien?─ se atrevió a preguntar, sin moverse de donde estaba, depositando pequeños besos en la piel suave y pálida de su hermosa lady, de no estar afectada por todos los recuerdos que vinieron a su cabeza de repente, recordando los buenos momentos con sus amigos, habría retirado los labios de aquel gato descarado, pero aunque no le gustará, aquel contacto producían choques eléctricos en su ser.

─No puedo olvidarlos, Chat Noir, los extraño mucho.─ admitió con su voz quebrada y las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, esas palabras fueron suficiente para que él captará el mensaje. Ella hablaba de sus difuntos ex compañeros de batalla, ella seguía dolida por la muerte de estos, debía de admitir que a él también le había afectado aquello, quizás porque pudo haberlo evitado, quizás porque los había llegado a apreciar, aunque fuera un poco. Pero él no conocía cuanto su lady los quería.

─Lo siento mucho, Ladybug.─ hablo Félix luego de unos minutos, su lado frío y distante no era experto en estos temas, no sabía cómo manejar este tipo de situaciones.─ Pero, deberías de superarlo, no podemos devolver el tiempo, ¿o sí?

En su interior Bridgette se sintió como si estuviera teniendo una conversación con su amado Félix, por la respuesta tan cortante y distante que le estaba dando Chat, pero en cierto modo tenía razón, ya ellos se habían ido, y además estaba segura de que eso era lo que menos hubieran querido sus amados amigos, ni Claude, ni Allegra, ni siquiera Allan la querrían ver llorando luego de pasado meses su muerte.

Porque sus amigos se lo habían dicho miles de veces, ellos amaban su sonrisa.

─Es cierto, gatito. Ya no pensaré más en eso.─ anunció Bridgette, apartándose del rubio y dándole sin querer de lleno en la cara con sus largas coletas. Estando cara a cara, Chat Noir aprovechó el momento y acortó la distancia que tenían.

─Perfecto, my lady, ¿aceptarías esta rosa como entrega de mi eterno amor por ti?─ dijo Félix, arrodillándose y ofreciéndole la rosa a la muchacha con traje de Catarina, la cual, al ver el intento que tuvo su compañero de animarla, estuvo casi dispuesta en aceptarla, pero luego recordó…

─Te he dicho que no.─ respondió, dándose la vuelta y soltando un suspiro de cansancio.─ Sólo tengo ojos para Félix Agreste.─ susurró, al momento en que lanzaba su yo-yo para irse. El rubio con traje de gato se dejó caer en el tejado, con un aura bastante deprimente.

─Algún día serás mía.


End file.
